Seleck Tanes
=Biography= Early Life Born on Dorin before moving to Corellia with his family at an early age, Seleck's childhood was not unusual though he did and continues to show some signs of force sensitivity; which was to be expected, considering his grandfather was a Jedi Knight during the clone wars. He joined an independent shipping firm at the age of 17 as an engineer and later, through a series of fortunate occurrences became a gunner on a cargo freighter and reached the rank of Marksmen 2nd Class. Skirmish at Abredado-Rae & Aftermath During a skirmish with pirates based on Abredado-Rae in the Outer Rim territories an explosion in his gunnery station blasted off his eyepieces, which exposed his eyes to the oxygen rich environment, blinding him. The shipping company paied for rudimentary bionic eyes to be fitted, and during his recovery at home on Corellia he discovered a metal shaft amongst his father's belongings. He took it wearing it prominently on his belt when his parents were not around, drawing more than a little attention to himself when out in public, curious as to the nature of this metal shaft he confronted a passer by who told him that it was in fact; a lightsaber, not something one wanted to be seen with at any time during the reign of the Galactic Empire, let alone when it was in it's death throes where any sign of dissent was punished with, in most cases, death. Seleck vowed to learn as much about his lightsaber and the Jedi as he could, so he spent the long days of his recovery looking for any shred of information that could enlighten him. After many months and armed with a rudimentary knowledge of the Jedi, Lightsabers and the Force Seleck continued with his duties as a gunner for several years, gaining promotion after promotion until he gained command of his own vessel. However, this position was short livied as the company went bust just four months in to Seleck's command posing and he was left to wander the streets, looking for work. A chance meeting in a bar on Corellia pointed Seleck to Thyferra and the VSE, who were offering loans to those down on their luck. A short hop on a freighter later, Seleck arrived in Xohixi. After a short negotiation Seleck received a Scimitar from the VSE, a ship that would serve him well in the turbulent times to come. Dantooine & The Techno-Union Determined to find out more about his Jedi heritage Seleck journeyed to Dantooine to find the legendary crystal caves, in order to fully restore his grandfathers lightsaber to full working order, and, after a close encounter with a pair of Kinrath he achieved his goal. He departed swiftly after unceremoniously dumping the crystals in the pockets of his traveling cloak. A few days later Seleck was contacted by a mysterious man named Count Kraken Toth with an invitation that would change the course of his life once again. He took the Count up on his offer and met with him at Taivas where, upon joining the Techno-Union he was instantly given command of a fleet and army, designated the 14th Fleet of the Techno-Union. Massively taken aback by this series of events Seleck was for the first, and unfortunately not the last time left totally out of his depth. However he could not ponder his situation for long as his first orders were that within a matter of days he was to be thrust head-first into active military service with the TU at the battle of Serenno. Due to the massive TU attacking presence the defenders were quickly overwhelmed, Seleck the now Supreme Commander of the Seventh Fleet of the Techno Union took little direct part in the battle (it must be said that the Kel Dor was Supreme Commander by name only, almost all tactical decisions were made by OOM-94). Soon after the conquest Seleck departed for Rhen Var to speak with Dyvius Lir'au after seeing the heroics that the Togruta performed during battle. He was keen to learn from this mysterious, yet seemingly immensely powerful figure. Category:Characters